


Some Art I Guess....

by dollseyes



Category: The Bright Sessions (Podcast)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:43:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 28
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22841149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dollseyes/pseuds/dollseyes
Summary: Includes:1 & 2: art for an AM Director Looks at Forty3: Forever in My Garden, A Mural Comic4: Heart on His Chest: Progression of Owen
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6
Collections: Happy Birthday Marcus





	1. Group Photo




	3. Forever In My Garden

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by the mural story. (Which I still haven't listened to). Also the first piece of art in a while that I didn't do on my phone.

  


The Note:

If I had a single flower for every time I thought of you, I would forever walk in my garden - Owen

Quote by Claudia Adrienne Grandi


	4. Heart on His Chest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Owen.


End file.
